


Happy Welcome to Elysia Day

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Innocence, International Fanworks Day 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, even tho i am very late, just read the damn fic, more accurate, ok apparently ao3 does not have a recognised premade tag for gramps, realising they are actually in love and have been this whole time, set before game starts, they already were but, this absolutely happened. it did. dont fight me., this is an outrage who do i call, thoughts along the lines of what are we and we should probably talk about our feelings, welp.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: “It will be fifteen years tomorrow since you both arrived here.”





	Happy Welcome to Elysia Day

**Author's Note:**

> when ya start writing something for fanworks day because you miraculously had an appropriate idea beforehand and then you finish it on time but then just. don't upload it. #ididthat
> 
> Yeah so this WAS meant for fanworks day 2018 buuuuut. Things happened. Or didn't happen, depending on your view of it. 
> 
> The theme for the day was getting excited over something. Actually it was "what do they get fannish over" to be specific. I already had this idea. Here we are. 
> 
> (I have never written for this fandom before and I am still only halfway (?) through the game so pls forgive me if this is inaccurate/bad/appalling/offensive in the name of sormik/etc etc.)
> 
> I tried to edit this at 6am but I suck in general so pls also forgive any crapness and/or errors. Thank.

“It will be fifteen years tomorrow since you both arrived here,” Gramps announced.

“Hmmm, that's right. I'd almost forgotten,” Sorey said thoughtfully, perking up with interest in his cross-legged position.

Mikleo was laid on his stomach next to his friend, the duo on the floor of Gramps’ house by the fire pit. He glanced up at Sorey, but he'd already returned to poking through his current victim- a rather old and falling apart book.

“Shouldn't we do something?” Mikleo asked.

Sorey looked at him. “Right, we should, shouldn't we?”

Growing up the only human in a village of seraphim, Sorey hadn't really had much experience with human birthdays. Mikleo felt a painful twinge in his heart at the thought of all the human experiences Sorey had missed out on. All the more reason to try to keep up this tradition at least.

They didn't know Sorey’s exact birth date, so the residents of Elysia had always just celebrated the day that he and Mikleo arrived there. They had both been infants anyway, so it didn't matter all that much they supposed.

“Is there anything you want to do?” Mikleo asked.

“Hmmmmmm,” Sorey hummed again, drawing it out longer. He looked at his friend. “Don't suppose you want to give baking another go? Make a cake?”

Mikleo made a reluctant expression. “Er, perhaps not. It didn't really turn out so well the last time…”

Sorey grinned. “Yeah, at least Mason stopped the fire from burning down the whole village.”

Mikleo narrowed his eyes. “Like you would have fared any better.”

Sorey grinned wider. “Any other suggestions?” he asked.

Mikleo thought for a moment. His eyes landed on the pages of the book that was open before him. It was an old journal of weather patterns and natural disasters in the land beneath the mountains, currently open on a drawing of the country blanketed in snow.

Mikleo had been interested in the effects of the storms and floods documented in the book, and how they'd impacted the way the humans lived. It was all so different to Elysia. Here it was almost always sunny, the skies full of fluffy clouds that Mikleo and Sorey would try to make shapes out of. The only other kind of weather they'd seen was Gramps’ rain and occasional thunderstorm. He would make it rain every so often to keep the land healthy, but otherwise the village mostly lived bathed in sunshine.

“Snow,” Mikleo answered, still staring at the pages beneath him.

“Huh?”

“Snow,” Mikleo repeated, looking up at his puzzled friend while pointing to the scene in his book. “We've never seen it before.”

Sorey immediately flopped down beside Mikleo, jostling him slightly as he pressed against him. He leaned over to peer at the book.

“It really does look pretty,” he said. “But, how would we get snow?” Sorey looked over to Gramps. “Would seraphim be able to make it snow?”

“Water seraphim, most definitely,” Gramps answered.

Sorey excitedly turned back to Mikleo, eyes sparkling. “ _You_ could do it!”

Mikleo shook his head. “I don't think I have that kind of power.”

Sorey pouted. “What if everyone worked together?” he asked Gramps.

Gramps nodded slowly, his expression blank as usual. “Possibly. But enough talk for now. It's late, and since you two are miraculously not out exploring, I can thus tell you to go to bed.”

Sorey pouted even deeper than before. Mikleo sighed with a smile and closed his book, sitting up. “Come on, birthday boy,” he said, “if we're to have any hope of you waking up to celebrate, you need to sleep.”

Sorey stuck his tongue out at Mikleo, then closed his book too and stood up.

“Night then, Gramps,” he said as he stretched his arms over his head. “See you tomorrow!”

Gramps grunted softly. “More like today. Off you go.”

Sorey grinned cheerfully and waved as he pulled Mikleo off by his wrist, taking him bounding down the hill to their shared house. The fireplace already had a small fire going as they stepped inside, no doubt put there by one of the fire seraphim while they were gone so that the young pair returned to an already warm home.

Sorey kicked off his boots, sending them skidding across the floor, and immediately dropped face-first onto the bed, instantly making a happy sigh. Mikleo smiled, carefully taking off his own shoes and then moving to join his friend.

As he climbed onto the mattress, Sorey rolled over to face him, leaning on his elbow and pressing his cheek into his palm.

“I wonder what our actual birthdays are,” he said, looking up at Mikleo with his innocent eyes.

Mikleo stared back at him. “You haven't brought that up in a long while.”

“Mm, I guess. Aren't you curious though?”

“Seraphim aren't born like humans,” Mikleo continued.

Sorey waved his free hand and rolled his eyes, the light of the crackling fire reflecting shades of gold in the deep green. “Humour me.”

Mikleo smiled gently. “Well, yes, I'm curious. About you, at least.”

Sorey looked adorably confused, tilting his head even further into his hand in a manner that looked uncomfortable. “Me?”

“You're a bit more interesting than I am-"

“I'm absolutely _not_ ,” Sorey interrupted.

“-because you're the only human here,” Mikleo finished. Sorey’s cheeky smile waned a little. “I'm a seraph in a village full of other seraphim.”

“And I'm not,” Sorey stated.

Mikleo felt like perhaps he shouldn't have brought that up. Usually Sorey really wasn't bothered at all, in fact he had always expressed that he adored living in Elysia even as the only human. But now he seemed at least somewhat melancholy on the topic.

“Hey don't give me that look,” Sorey said with his usual grin back as he gently knocked Mikleo on the head. “I'm just thinking"

“You? Thinking?” Mikleo said with a raised brow.

“Hey!”

Sorey immediately tackled him, the pair engaging in one of their regular tickle fights, both giggling uncontrollably as they attacked the other mercilessly.

“Okay, okay, stop stop!” Mikleo squealed, tears in the corners of his eyes.

The radiant smile Sorey gave him as he dropped down beside him made Mikleo’s breath stutter for a second. Sorey didn't seem to notice Mikleo's very obvious reaction, or maybe he just wasn't fazed by it, leaning back and closing his eyes with another content sigh.

Mikleo shuffled down to lay his head on the pillow as well, deciding not to let his gaze linger on Sorey for too long.

“Anyways, we still need to think of something to do.”

Mikleo nodded. “Ice cream cake might be doable I guess…” he murmured.

Immediately Sorey was dropping on top of him with a heavy thunk, Mikleo gasping at the sudden weight.

“You're the best!” Sorey said with the cutest smile imaginable.  

Mikleo blushed and turned his eyes away. “It's nothing… It's easy to make…”

Sorey giggled cheerfully and then rolled off, though he stayed pressed to Mikleo's side, an arm draped over his chest. He sighed happily again as he tucked his face against Mikleo’s neck.

Mikleo was frozen, not daring to move an inch. He didn't want Sorey to move away, but… he wasn't sure how to bring up what this was, what they were doing; and they probably needed to. Mikleo knew that ‘just friends’ didn't behave like this. None of the others in Elysia acted like this with each other, and it surely wasn't normal with humans either from what Mikleo gathered from books.

No one had made any comments about their closeness, but Mikleo knew that they were aware. Honestly, he was waiting for the day that Gramps called him in to talk about it. He was worried that maybe their father figure would try to stop it, but he wasn't entirely sure. Maybe Gramps would give him advice even. Then Mikleo realised how stupid that sounded. Gramps, tiny little Zenrus, giving his fifteen year old interspecies charges relationship advice? Not likely…

Still, Mikleo knew they couldn't really just continue like this forever-

Sorey started to snore softly, his warm breath ghosting across Mikleo’s neck.

-but that could be saved for a later day. Right now, they needed rest.

* * *

 

Apparently Elysia was experiencing an earthquake. Mikleo had never been in one before, but he imagined this was what it felt like-

Until the distant and muffled sound of Sorey's voice accompanied the somewhat violent shaking.

“Mmm, g’way,” he grumbled, trying to swat his friend off him.

“Mikleo Mikleo! Get uuuuuuuppp!!”

“Hhhhsshh, let me sleep. Wah!” He jerked awake instantly when Sorey yanked him up. “Wha-? What was that for, you maniac?”

Sorey raised a brow at him. “And you said _I'd_ be hard to get out of bed today.”

Mikleo shot him a glare.

Sorey leaned in over him suddenly, moving in so close that Mikleo instinctively leaned back a bit. They were just centimetres apart… Sorey reached up and righted the circlet Mikleo wore on his forehead; he'd forgotten to take it off before bed and it had obviously become askew overnight.

“You're welcome,” Sorey said softly, looking straight into Mikleo's eyes.

Mikleo held his gaze, despite his burning cheeks and an overwhelmingly strong desire to look away and probably say something about Sorey being an idiot. But Sorey just giggled and jumped back like nothing had happened before Mikleo could become too flustered.

“Anyway, now you're up, you _have_ to come and _see_ this!”

Mikleo quickly composed himself, giving Sorey a puzzled look. “What are you talking about?”

Sorey grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, making Mikleo yelp again.

“Just come and look!”

Sorey dragged him to the door, and when he pushed it open, Mikleo was hit by a strong, icy gale. Shielding his eyes from the harsh wind for a moment, he lowered his hand and suddenly all breath left his body.

Elysia was covered in a layer of pure white, tiny individual crystals blowing through the air across the mountain.

“S-Snow?” Mikleo whispered, shocked.

Sorey looked back at him with the widest grin possible, then pulled Mikleo outside. They sunk into the soft powder, Mikleo's feet instantly soaking as he was only wearing socks. He wasn't bothered though, only entranced. He’d never seen or felt this before. Sorey giggled with glee as he tugged Mikleo eagerly through the snow.

“How did this-?” Mikleo tried to ask, when he stopped himself as they headed towards the centre of the village.

The rest of the seraphim were gathered around, the water-alligned of whom were adding to the freezing flurries in the sky.

“Sorey! Mikleo!” Mason called with a wave.

Sorey sped up in excitement, though Mikleo was not quite used to the snowy ground and sinking into said snowy ground, and now his toes were beginning to go a little numb…

Sorey glanced back at him. “Oh, whoops, forgot to get your shoes.”

“Yes. You were quite impatient.” Mikleo felt unusually chilly. He'd never been this cold before. It wasn't unpleasant exactly, rather fascinating and new, but it was still making him shiver a little.

He squeaked somewhat pathetically as Sorey suddenly threw him over his shoulder.

“W-What are you doing?!”

Sorey laughed. “So your feet don't get any more wet!”

Mikleo blushed furiously, but didn't struggle away. As embarrassing as this was, his feet _were_ cold, and also Sorey was really, _really_ warm.

The others laughed at the sight of Mikleo being carried over on Sorey’s shoulder, and the young water seraph felt his cheeks burn even more. He clung to Sorey’s shirt a little tighter. He yelped again when Sorey flipped him up and caught him in his arms again, now holding him like a princess.

“Sorey!” Mikleo protested in embarrassment.

Mason laughed heartily. “Yes, yes, our delicate young princess needs his feet protected from this cold floor!”

“How are _you_ not frozen solid?” Mikleo grumbled.

Mason laughed again. “We do have fire seraphim in Elysia. Namely myself. We're helping.”

“Well why isn't anyone helping _me_?” Mikleo mumbled with a pout.

“Because you have a nice, warm human to cling to!” Melody laughed.

Mikleo blushed even deeper and lowered his head a little. He made the softest noise of surprise when he felt Sorey gently rubbing his thigh where he held him. He looked up at Sorey to see him smiling sweetly with a hint of concern.

“This is okay, right? I just didn't want you to get cold…” Sorey asked.

Mikleo blushed brightly again and nodded. “I-It's fine… Thank you…”

Sorey grinned widely. “Not a problem.”

Suddenly a piece of hard earth broke out through the snow, surprising Sorey and making him yell in that cute, innocent way that Mikleo adored.

“Now our princess can have a chair!” Ed said cheerfully.

Ignoring that everyone kept calling him a princess (which was monumentally _mortifying_ ), Mikleo felt a tug at his heart; he wanted to remain in Sorey’s arms forever. But instead of just plopping Mikleo down onto the new seat, Sorey sat down himself and settled Mikleo on his lap.

“It's wet from being under the snow,” Sorey explained his actions.

Mikleo wanted to cover his burning face, he was so embarrassed. Sorey had absolutely no shame, and never had, but was he really fine with everyone giggling like they were? It's not like the others were being nasty though. They were all used to the young duo’s antics. Still, it was embarrassing…

“Happy Welcome to Elysia Day,” a gentle but slightly rough voice said.

Sorey swivelled round on the rock so he and Mikleo could see. Gramps was there, smiling a rare smile. Even though his bushy eyebrows hid his eyes, Mikleo knew he was truly happy. He wondered if Gramps ever cried from happiness… His brows would probably hide that too though.

“You set this up?!” Sorey asked him with the glee of a child.

Gramps smiled gently and nodded. “Elysia could stand to have one white winter.”

Suddenly he was smacked in the shoulder with what appeared to be a snowball. There were a couple of gasps and a few soft giggles. For a moment, Gramps was still. And then out of nowhere he produced a snowball and pelted it at whoever had hit him.

“If you want to play games, play with the young folk!” he scolded, though he was smiling again.

Sorey burst out laughing at the rare silly response, his arms holding around Mikleo a little tighter as he giggled.

But Mikleo, while thoroughly amused by his family's cheeky behaviour, could only find eyes for Sorey. They'd grown up together for fifteen years now, sharing a house, a bed, laying pressed against each other as they poured through the Celestial Record. They explored ruins together and challenged each other on who could solve the ancient puzzles the quickest. They never left each other's sides. They were childhood friends, brothers, maybe more. But it didn't really matter.

All that Mikleo cared about was that he had Sorey here with him, and that they were sharing this together, as they always had with everything they did. He knew that one day Sorey would leave for the world of humans, but that wasn't important right now. For now, they were here together.

“Mikleo, Mikleo! Let's have a snowball fight too!”

He smiled at Sorey’s pure excitement. “Sure, but I won't go easy on you.”

“Pfff, neither will I!”

They leapt up and Sorey immediately began chasing him around the village and trying to pelt each other with snow. Finally as Mikleo was creating a snowball, Sorey took the chance to pounce on him, knocking them both over onto the ground, giggling.

Sorey brushed Mikleo's hair out of his eyes, smiling sweetly again as they tried to catch their breath.

“Best birthday ever?” he asked.

Mikleo nodded, smiling.

Mm, he thought. Everything was perfect like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new game for the sole purpose of getting the names of the seraphim in Elysia to be 100% ACCURATE AND IMMERSIVE. I knew Mason cause like. ye. But I couldn't remember the names of anyone else. MMMMMM HAVE SOME CANON MINOR CHARACTERS.
> 
> This was really disgustingly cheesy and sappy it's so cringeworthy. I hope you like it regardless. I would appreciate any feedback you may have ^^


End file.
